fanon_fairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alana
Alana is the princess of Sulvaria and the current keeper of the Dragon Flame.She is known to be Sulvaria's favorite princess.She was the first to be introduced and her best friend is Diamond.Her signature colours are orange and pink. Personality Alana is the fairy of fashion and loves to boss people about and even runs a beauty salon in her room sometimes, but has to hide it when Headmistress Maureen comes.Alana's best friend is Diamond and they both like each other very much as seen in Episode 3 it is Alana who comforts Diamond.Due to the fact, that Alana is always in her room dressing up herself or other people, she still has a heart of gold and is willing to help others in need. Her mother and father are the king and queen of Sulvaria and she has a little sister called Gemma and her elder sister Aliena.Her history and story is similar to Bloom's. Alana soon in Season 6 finds out that Friends and family are more important then fashion and make-up, though she still makes herself up and wears all sorts of girly clothes. Pre-Series Alana is the second daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion of Sulvaria, and little sister of Gemma, as well as the keeper of the Dragon's Flame, which her big sister, Melissa, passed away to upon her birth. When she was still a little baby, her Kingdom was attacked by the Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and Mandragora who ended Sulvria by turning it into a frozen abandoned planet. Melissa, unable to fight off the witches, sent her sister to Earth to protect her as well as the Dragon Flame, and ended up being killed by the Ancestresses, after which Oritel and Marion believed that both their daughters were dead. On Earth, Alana appeared in a building that her adoptive father Mike, a firefighter, was dousing. Mike rescued Alana and eventually adopted her. Alana's adoptive mother was Vanessa, a florist. Alana grew up to have an uneventful childhood and had no awareness of her true origins. In her youth, she received a gift, her close pet rabbit Kiko and met her enemy, the snobbish and arrogant Mitzi. She also dated Andy, who plays the guitar in his band. In her late teens, Alana encountered Diamond fighting at a local park with Knut, an ogre. Just as Diamond was about to be defeated, Alana, surprisingly, used a magical attack and turned the fight in Diamond's favor, and both of them were able to defeat Knut. Diamond, impressed with Alana's powers and abilities, encouraged her to attend Magical Teenage College, the three-year prestigious school for fairies which Alana had studied at, but had been expelled. Curious about developing her dormant magical powers and abilities and eager to find out where they came from, Alana agrees, after convincing her parents Mike and Vanessa. Appearances |-|Civilian= Alana is a girl with long orange hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes. Her Season 1 civilian is a blue midriff top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs. Her shoes are yellow wedge-sandals. Her Season 2 and Season 3 civilian is a blue and white striped midriff top with small pink hearts and a ruffly denim skirt. She also wears a pink arm-band on her left arm and over-the-knee blue socks. Her shoes are dark blue platform boots with white tips and pink laces. In Season 4, Alana wears a pink top with white polka-dots and a blue heart emblem at the top with a puffy blue skirt with a yellow belt and a pink and white polka-dot bow on it. Her shoes are pink heels with white polka-dots with a blue ankle strap and a yellow ribbon on her toes. In Season 5, Alana wears a pink shirt with a blue bodice and blue hearts at the waist with one strap at the top of her shoulder and one strap below her shoulder. She wears a blue necklace with pearls and a blue ribbon. She wears a blue skirt with above the knee pink socks and blue wrinkled boots. Her hair is pinned back exactly like it is in her Enchantix and has a small bang from the corner of her head with a barrette pulling her hair back. In Season 6, she wears a white shirt under a pink coat with a plaid pattern gray skirt and a pink bow on her shirts collar. Her bangs are layered and her hair is braided in a single braid. |-|Universix= Her Winx outfit is a sparkly light blue halter top decorated with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue glove-like wrist bands around her arms from elbow to wrist with a point down the palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. |-|Charmix= Alana's Charmix is a silver heart pin with a gold jewel, and a furry pink heart bag at her waist. She was the first of the Universix to earn her Charmix by encouraging her friends to save themselves. Also, by letting go of her impulsivness. |-|Enchantix= Alana's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. with a blue collar at her neck with a pink bow and a blue necklace with her fairy dust pendent on it. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She also has hot pink eye makeup. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Her arms are now covered in see-through sparkly pink gloves. |-|Believix= From top to bottom, Bloom's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette while pink eyeshadow is on her eyelids. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that is pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly, sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of blue heels that are white on the bottom and sparkly pink socks that have two dark pink stripes on the top. |-|Sophix= Alana's Sophix consists of a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf arm-warmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges. |-|Lovix= Alana's Lovix consists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink with blue jewels with dark blue edges. |-|Harmonix= Alana's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light blue colors and pink borders. Her hair is longer tied closer to the end and it is decorated with a light blue shell tiara. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light blue. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light blue. Her wings are mainly blue with the top part pink and closer to the center is pink also. The design on her wings are fuchsia hearts. Her top wing border is fuchsia. Her shoes are light blue heels similar to Enchantix, but with purple and light blue straps. |-|Sirenix= Alana's Sirenix form consists of a light blue one-strap top that has pink wave holes and a light blue ruffled skirt with light blue attached leggings that have nerve-like blue designs with matching light blue boots with pink bases and light pink/light blue striped ruffles on the back of her leggings made to look like fins. She also has dark blue ribbons tied around her arm from her shoulder to her wrist with a pink flower-like wrist band. Her hair has purple streaks in a ponytail with a light blue flower-like hair bow with parted bangs and when she is underwater her hair is carrot orange with teal streaks. Her wings are seashell-shaped and are multi-colored with shades of blue, pink, orange, and gold with dark blue and white striped borders. Her eye-shadow is light pink and has blue nail-polish. |-|Cyberix= Coming soon.. Category:Alana Category:Universix Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Heartix Category:Love Category:Emmett Category:Cullen Category:Chris Category:Jason Category:Liam Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Real life